Cleansing The Galaxy
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Wars! The last of my trilogy. Maul is dead and Sidious is baaaack. He has a new minion and he wants the Galaxy again.
1. General Grevious

Chapter 1 General Grevious

" Where is he?" Hissed Sidious to the hologram of the IBC chairman himself. His _item_ was a damn day late.

" He is coming I assure you. Perhaps we might make a deal, as in please pay the full price." The Chairman said slightly fearful.

" You dare to try and strike a deal? Although, I should pay full price, he was cloned fast. And you did train him in combat, right?"

" Of course, he is a fluent fighter in everything from hand to hand to swordsmanship with a vibro sword of course, you could only train him with a saber."

" Damn right." Sidious sneered. One of his consuls chimed loudly. A holo image of a ship sprang up. Sidious pressed a button and a screen indicated it landing platform was rising. The IBC chairman seemed to notice he was looking off camera.

" Sir?"

" They have arrived. Now delete this frequency and you wont die. I'll know." Sidious said rudely cutting the connection. Sidious strode toward his turbo lift past a single Sith guard. Stepping into it he pressed the top floor button.

The ride up took all but ten seconds, partly because the lift was incomprehensibly fast, and also because he barley had any floors to go past, the base wasn't so big but it was damn well hidden.

A bell chimed and the lift opened onto a fairly big square landing platform, painted blue and white to blend in to the water. The ship on it resembled an Imperial shuttle only it was larger. A ramp was lowered and one of the ugly stick thin aliens exited. Followed by General Grevious.

He was magnificent, just the way Sidious remembered him so many years ago. He bowed deeply.

" It is a pleasure to meet you again Lord Sidious." He said as he rose, even his voice was the same.

" Welcome General Grevious… the second." Grevious turned as the alien began to speak, he wasn't as proper as most IBC members but he was a pilot so it was to be expected.

" So, where do I get the pay?" He asked. Sidious waved his hand causing the force to ripple.

" You have stolen the pay."

" I have stolen the pay." He repeated. Grevious looked at the being curiously, and confused.

" You have used it to pay off a bounty on yourself."

" I have used it to pay off a bounty on myself."

" You will go to the chairman of the IBC and apologize for your blunder."

" I will go to the chairman of the IBC and apologize for my blunder."

" I will not pay again."

" You will not pay again."

" Go."

" Yes." The alien went back up the ramp slowly, like an ugly idiot who just couldn't figure out why he didn't impress the hottest girl in school with his lint collection.

" Sir?" Grevious asked.

" It was the force." Sidious answered simply. Grevious of course had no idea what that was suppose to mean. Then a thought struck him as he and Sidious walked to the turbo lift as the IBC ship took off.

" My lord, did my original self use this force?"

" No."

" But the memories I was shown and the things I was told. You have one of those lightsabers, my original self once used four, he must have used the force as well. Only force users can wield them right?"

" Well you are and were not a force user so that isn't entirely true."

" But…"

" General, listen I shall help you gain the skills your original self had. Today we shall duel with lightsabers."

" But it is suppose to take people years to master them."

" When I say you I mean the original you and, it only took Count Dooku five months to train you in five techniques. A few are all you shall need, you may have them down in a few weeks."

" Yes my Lord." Grevious said. The turbo lift opened Sidious gave a signal and the guard threw a saber to Grevious who caught it in midair. Before he had time to comprehend what was going on Sidious struck. Grevious being the fast clone he was dodged and activated the blood red saber.

" Behold General, your first lesson."

On Coruacant Chancellor's Office

Luke, Mara, Kyle, Leia and Han sat before the Chancellor. This put the three Jedi in an uncomfortable position, or at least it had, all three were now so deeply frustrated they no longer remembered how uncomfortable they were.

" Regardless of what you think Chancellor the war is not over. The bases on the outer rim planets are destroyed but a droid army still remains on Manaan." Luke said.

" It matters not. There are no Generals there and besides the Selkath do not wish to rejoin us nor do we wish to accept them their honor is tainted."

" There is another Sith Lord there." Kyle spat.

" You have no evidence of this, that is merely what Maul said before he died, what if he was bluffing."

" What if he wasn't?"

" I do not believe him." The Chancellor stated. Mara began irritatingly tapping her mechanical fingers on the armrest of her chair. Thanks to Darth Maul.

" _I cannot wait until he is out of office. We should kill him!" _Mara said to Luke in the force.

" _Patience Mara, when the time presents itself we will take a bomb and blow his ass off."_ Luke replied playfully. Mara had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

" Chancellor you need to see the threat of the Sith still remains." Kyle said.

" There is no sufficient evidence to prove there is any Sith." The Chancellor said. The words sufficient and evidence were becoming his favorite.

" Aright if you wont launch an investigation at least destroy the army on Manaan and bring them back into the Republic." Luke said.

" Never! I will not start another unnecessary war by trying to bring one planet back into the Republic." The Chancellor spat. Mara being the strong minded woman she was had the perfect comeback.

" How could it start a war? There is no Sith so they have no general right?"

" Err…" The Chancellor was a little stumped at the moment." The Senate voted on it and that is final! As long as I am Chancellor Manaan can stay an isolated planet!"

The Chancellor's term of office was nearly up. Nominations were already being put in. The top two would be announced tomorrow. Then their campaign would continue and when the Chancellor was sworn out the people would vote and the new Chancellor would be sworn in. The new Republic wasn't so complicated in politics.


	2. End of a Term

Chapter 2 End of A Term

In the great Senate debating room the Chancellor stood on his podium the senate speaker to his right and Leia and Mon Mothma to his left. They were the top two candidates and one would be Chancellor. Kyle, Luke, and Mara sat in Mon's pod watching. Either one the Jedi would be happy with.

" The final two candidates are former senator of Alderaan Leia Solo!" The senate speaker announced pausing for applause. " And former senator and Rebel Alliance leader Mon Mothma!"

The senate roared. Floating droid cameras swirled around the room broadcasting live on the holonet.

" There is a four day period to vote, starting today." The Chancellor announced. "On the fifth day the votes will be counted and the new Chancellor announced!"

The senate roared once more. Mara and Luke smiled.

" We need to see no more." Luke said to both his wife and Kyle as Mon stepped up to give a speech.

Later In The Jedi Temple on Coruscant

" Now with Leia or Mon as our Chancellor we can certainly gain permission to take Manaan." A bearded member of the council said.

" Do not be so sure. Mon likes to find a peaceful way to resolve things, if Manaan dose not seem a threat to her she will not let us." Luke said.

" It may be the same with Leia." A member suggested.

" I don't think so," Said Mara." But still if she sees no threat."

" She will see one if we tell her there is." Rasped the bearded one." She is our best chance."

" But say both do not let us." Kyle said.

" We could launch some covert ops and try to kill the Sith." Luke suggested.

" We do not even know who he is, or where he is hiding."

" Yes we do. He is on Manaan. Maul did say…"

" But that was Maul, he may have been bluffing." The bearded man said.

" It is the best lead we have." Kyle said.

" Regardless we should wait after the election to do anything. Surly we all agree on that." The bearded man said. Reluctantly they all did.

Manaan a Few days later

" That's enough." Sidious said deactivating his lightsaber Grevious did the same to his two." You may be ready."

" For what?"

" For your test."

" What test?"

" When it is time you will know."

" This test involves dueling yes?"

" Yes."

" But you have taught me two forms."

" The best two. Djem So, and Ataru. The person you will face only uses one. One that you haven't learned."

" If you think I am ready my Lord." Grevious said bowing. _I wish they hadn't made him this obedient._ Sidious thought. He didn't know why, he just thought he obeyed to fast. Sidious turned to his guard.

" Has my shuttle been brought back?" Sidious asked.

" Yes my lord." The guard said quietly. Sidious walked over to his control panel to raise the platform." Come."

The two entered the turbo lift and it rose. They stepped out onto the wet platform, and there was the shuttle, just as the guard said. The ramp was lowering and is appeared Sidious wished to waste no time. They entered and shortly after the shuttle took off, leaving behind the ocean planet of Manaan, thankfully it wasn't what I would call a hell planet.

**A/N: I am aware that this is a short chapter, only 603 words. They will get longer and better, this story is gonna be a long one. The story is huge it probably wont even be half over when I hit chapter 10, I might even have to make another but we'll see.**


	3. More Negotiations With Kamino

**I know you are probably wondering why Sidious isn't dead. Unfortunately your not gonna find out for a while. Actually it may be in the next chapter.**

Chapter 3 More Negotiations With Kamino

The Jedi did not wait any longer. Even though the vote for new Chancellor was still on they asked the Senate for help of the Republic army to go and take Manaan, the answer was no. Luke had absolutely no idea why they would not want Manaan back. I guess it was really of no use to them.

That was it though; the Jedi would do it themselves. Contacting Kamino was the first step. They had been developing ships that could fly in space with hyper space capabilities and then fly into an atmosphere and dive straight underwater. Since Ahto city was in a way gone, those would come in handy to find the Sith's base. Luke would negotiate.

He stepped into the communications room in the temple on Coruscant, he had been spending a lot of time there lately. Now he was beginning to wonder why he wasn't there permanently, instead of Yavin IV.

A hologram of a thin and long necked alien appeared on the holo pad.

" Greetings master Jedi, what is your business?" The alien asked rather crisply.

" We are in need of some of your new space and underwater transport vessels." Luke replied trying not to sound rude like the alien had been.

" Ahh, yes. You are in luck all testing is finished we can sell some to you, but I must ask why. Isn't the war over?"

" Officially, but there is still the matter of an army on Manaan and a possible Sith Lord."

" I see, but why is the Senate not conducting this?"

" They just don't want Manaan back and they don't want to do battle there."

" And you are then?"

" Well there is the matter of cleansing the galaxy."

" Alright then. So how many would you like."

" We can only pay you one million credits, how much will that buy?"

" That is a small offer for such new ships, but we will give you fifty."

" Done." Luke immediately said.

" Alright, when and where would you like them delivered?"

" A soon as possible, and at the Coruscanti Jedi temple."

" Of course, that will be arranged. You will probably have them no later than the end of this week."

" Fair enough."

" Pleasure doing business."

In Interstellar Space

The chime in the shuttle beeped. It came out of hyper space in front of a sandy colored planet.

" Welcome to Korriban, General." Sidious said, Grevious looked at the big round object in front of them unimpressed.

" It doesn't look like much my lord."

" No, but that is why its perfect to house the Sith."

" As you say my lord."

**Alright this is short too, worry not the next one will be longer.**


	4. Arrival on Korriban

Chapter 4 Arrival on Korriban

As the ship entered the atmosphere Grevious switched off the data pad he had been reading, he was a little confused, more than any clone whom has gained a considerable part of his original's memory should be.

" Milord?" Grevious asked as the ship touched down.

" You've been reading my death certificate haven't you?" Sidious asked, he knew Grevious what he didn't know is why he had just asked that question. Perhaps he was just getting to old… no that wasn't it.

" Yes."

" And you want to know why I am alive?"

" Yes."

" It wasn't me who died."

" What?"

" I had a clone made secretly."

" Alright, but that does not explain"

" How he was as deformed as me and how he can use the force." Sidious finished." He had my DNA so naturally he was force sensitive, I tought him to control it well enough. How I made him look deformed is a bit more complicated so I will explain it briefly. I manipulated his flesh through the force and that is all you need to know. Now come."

Sidious ended rather crisply and he rose. Grevious did too, he was curious as to what his test was. He knew if it was to kill someone he would live up to his original and slaughter.

They exited the ship in front of the Sith academy. Grevious was rather baffled. They entered it into a round dark room, Sith apprentices walked by shooting them confused or nasty looks. In the middle of the room stood a man in a black robe with a hood raised that covered every one of his facial features except his thin mouth.

" Who are you?" He asked rather nastily and then he turned to Grevious." And _what_ the hell are you?"

This question angered Grevious severely. He wanted to reach out and rip this man's tongue out so he could never insult him again. Sidious sensed this and reached into Grevious's brain.

" _Don't do anything or I'll rip your eyes out and you will fight for me blindly."_ Sidious said telepathically. Grevious heeded this warning and did nothing.

" My name is Darth Sidious." Darth Sidious said.

" Oh anther Darth! Well you want know what the last Darth that came in here did?"

" No and I don't care." Sidious said, he knew perfectly well how the last Darth failed.

" What do you want then? You are not getting any of my apprentices!" The man stated.

" I do not want any of these inept idiots. I seek the tombs of Marka Ragnos and Darth Revan!" Sidious sneered.

" Well your in luck Revan was buried here and so was Ragnos." The man said rudely.

" Where can I find these tombs?"

" In the valley of the Dark Lords of course."

" Where is this valley?"

" Dear, we have a Sith here that doesn't know where the valley is." The man stated loudly. Several passing apprentices snickered.

" Where is it?" Grevious asked splitting his arms in two and grabbing four lightsabers that were clipped onto his waste.

" Alright. There is no need for violence. See the hall behind me?" Sidious nodded." Follow it outside an you'll be there."

Sidious wasted no time, he was into the hallway before Grevious could even step. Sidious didn't particularly like this administrator, nor the students of the Sith that learned under him ( if you can call them Sith).

The door opened when Sidious reached it Grevious now not far behind now. They stepped out into what you might call (if you hate sand) hell. Rock walls surrounded them leading down a pathway with sand falling pound after pound down between it. Sidious led the way.

Not so long after they had begun walking the mouth of the mini canyon could be seen. They walked through it and found themselves in a huge valley. It was called The Valley of The Dark Lords. Ancient Sith Lords were buried here. Only five with proper tombs. There were five. Two to the left two to the right and one at the end of the valley only built about a thousand years ago to house one of the greatest Sith Lords ever. Darth Revan.

He had come so close to taking the Republic Sidious might have called him an equal. But back to the point, the tomb to their immediate left was the tomb of Marka Ragnos, their first stop. Sidious strode towards it Grevious close behind, this planet was extremely bad for druids, even though the General wasn't a complete droid he still worked from droid parts, sand could cramp them so he had to be careful.

He and Sidious reached the entrance to the tomb, a single Sith apprentice stood guarding it.

" Going in this tomb?" She asked.

" Only if no one has ever reached the end." Sidious said.

" No one has. Don't know why but people are scared to go in it." She replied.

" Yes, the dark side swirls around it, I sense all who ventured in never came out because fear killed them."

" What?"

" The force can do many things."

" Maybe but that is impossible."

"No it isn't, weaker beings died here because the dark side is so powerful that it killed them."

" And you don't think it will kill you or your… droid." The last comment angered Grevious, he was no droid. Hmm, perhaps he did share a few qualities with the original General. Before Sidious could reply a metal had whacked to woman in the face, there was a horrible crack and the woman fell down. Her face was so twisted and bloody she had to be dead.

" Impressive General, perhaps you are more like the original Grevious than I had thought." Sidious said opening the entrance to the tomb.

" No one calls me droid." Grevious muttered in anger as they entered. A smile crept upon Sidious's face he walked down the hallway, the crunching of bones under his feat. Everyone that entered had died on the spot and Sidious could sense why. This place was evil. Lesser Sith that had entered were just not strong enough to take it. It seemed to have no affect on Grevious. It was probably just because he couldn't feel the force.

So they walked on and on, the hallway slanting upward until they reached a door. Ancient text was scribbled across it.

" What does it say milord?" Grevious asked.

" It's a message from Ragnos himself, it says, only the most powerful can enter."

" What does that mean?"

" It means you can only open the door with the force." Sidious said. He was unimpressed; it took very little power to open a stupid door. He extended his hand out. The door didn't budge. He tried again this time concentrating harder.

" Milord?"

" SILENCE!" Sidious said in frustration. One final time he tried and the door opened just enough to squeeze through. And so they did.

**See it's a lot longer, the next one should be to and we will finally get into some saber action.**


	5. The Resurrection of Darth Revan

Chapter 5 The Resurrection of Darth Revan

The tomb was not as big as it could have been. It was a hexagonal shaped room with about a nine-foot high ceiling. Pillars rose from each of the six corners of the hexagon each supporting a glowing torch. In the very middle of the room was a great stone sarcophagus and two other stone cases on either side of it.

Sidious immediately walked to the left case and kicked it open. From it he produced a long scepter with a red crystal at the top.

" Behold, the scepter of the great Marka Ragnos himself." Sidious said seemingly in awe.

" And?" Grevious asked, still slightly irritable from the insult of the guard.

" We will use it for your test." Sidious sail walking out of the room Grevious close behind.

" What will you gain from this test though milord? I doubt that you would take an ancient Sith Lord's possession with nothing to gain from it."

" Quite right. I have gained three things. First of all this scepter rumored to have great force powers. Next I will gain another minion, and then give you your first test."

" What is my test?"

" If I told you, you might prepare and most times you wont be able to prepare."

" And…?"

" Silence, I will speak to you no further until our task is complete."

They walked out into the valley once more stepping in the Sith woman's blood. They turned left toward the new tomb of Revan. There was another guard in front of it when they arrived there.

" Going in here?" He asked.

" Yes we are." Sidious replied tartly.

" Well got some news for you. You cant."

" What?"

" Yea, the administrator aint gonna let you. He says no one disturbs this tomb."

" You will let me in or die." Sidious replied murderously.

" Doubt it."

He said no more. There was a buzz, a gasp and a small thump. The guard was now lying on the sandy ground in two pieces. Sidious stepped over him and into the tomb so did Grevious. They walked down a hallway much like the one in Ragnos's.

" Milord?"

" Alright. I suppose I should tell you. I am resurrecting Darth Revan."

" What? Why?"

" What?"

" If Ragnos is so powerful why not resurrect him?"

" I cant."

" Why."

" Because, his spirit is gone."

" What?"

" It would take a year to explain it to you." Sidious replied and they walked on. A door began to appear in front of them and they reached it. This one had no text scribbled on it and Sidious opened in with no problems.

The room beyond was ablaze with light. It was basically a hexagonal platform suspended over a deep pit of lava. In the middle was another sarcophagus with two more stone containers on either side. Sidious strode up to the coffin this tome though.

Once in front of it he extended his hands and it opened. Inside were only the slight remnants of bones and clothes. Sidious did not seem to care; he angled the scepter down into it. He appeared to be reading some text that Grevious had not noticed before on the scepter.

He began to chant. There was an enormous flash of red and then everything calmed. A skeleton began to form in the sarcophagus, then it stood up and began to grow skin. Finally the transformation was complete. There before them stood a very much alive ( and for Grevious disturbingly nude)Darth Revan.

Sidious bowed immediately.

" Who has awakened me?" Revan asked.

" I have my lord." Sidious said looking up.

" Who are you?" Revan asked.

" My name is Darth Sidious."

" Ah, so the line of the Sith has survived. Tell me why have you brought me back?" Revan asked. Grevious was disturbed. Neither Sidious or this new dark lord seemed to notice or care that he was naked. Grevious did though and… ugh, he had to look away.

" I have come to ask for your help."

" Rise my friend, we are equals you need not bow to me. Now how can I help you?"

" I wish to destroy the Jedi order."

" Interesting. Destroy the Jedi but you do not want to conquer the galaxy?"

" I have already and I was thrown down."

" I see, but nonetheless I shall help you, but first," Revan looked down at himself." I must be clothed."

Revan stepped out of his grave and opened the right container. He pulled out a very decayed robe. He put it on and at least it covered some of the part Grevious did not care to see. Then he went to the other container and produced a metal mask and a lightsaber. He put the mask on and hooked the saber to his belt. He turned his attention to Grevious.

" What is this?" He asked.

" His name is General Grevious II" Sidious said proudly.

" What happened to Grevious I?"

" That is a story for another time."

" And why is he here?"

" I am training him in the art of lightsaber fighting."

" And?"

" I was wondering if you would spare with him. He needs to test himself."

" Very well I accept, I could use some practice after being gone so long."

**Well okay saber action in the next chapter I promise.**


	6. The Test

Chapter 6 The Test

Revan fought hard, even though he had nothing to gain. Grevious was beginning to think he was in trouble. Sidious had always focused on the force and using it against Grevious rather than actual sword fighting, but Revan, he was exactly the opposite. Why had Sidious thought him ready? Why?

Revan struck once more with he single red saber. Grevious was fighting with four and still getting smashed. Grevious parried and struck at Revan, he blocked and did a soaring flip over Grevious.

" Good general. Use your reflexes pin him down before he does you." Sidious said. He was now quite comfortable sitting on a chair in the tomb. Revan struck again. This time Grevious was ready. He parried and cut another slit in Revan's mask.

Under the smoldering metal Revan snarled.

" Excellent Grevious. You have made him angry he may not be able to focus." Sidious said. Then he laughed and it sounded like a dieing Wampa.

Grevious struck again. Revan parried. That was it. Grevious brought the saber from his bottom left hand up and to Revan's neck. It stopped before it sliced through, the match was over Grevious had won.

" Good, you have talent and what was your name again?"

" Grevious." Grevious said bowing while deactivating his saber." Grevious II."

" Ah yes, I remember you told me before the fight." Revan said deactivating his saber. Sidious stepped off his chair, a sour look on his face.

" Come. We must go."

They stepped out into the dark hall and walked while conversing.

" You have potential for a droid." Revan said proudly.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Grevious cried.

" You have potential."

" NO ONE CALLS ME DROID!" Grevious said pulling back his fist which Revan did not see.

" Grevious!" Sidious warned in a deadly voice.

Grevious lowered his fist as they stepped out into the desert canyon. Several passing apprentices gave Revan a weird look, probably because he was as nude as you can get with clothes on. Upon entering the academy the administrator met them.

" You went into Ragnos's tomb and survived!" He said. Then he saw Revan.

" Who the bloody hell is that?"

" You should not speak to me that way." Revan said menacingly his expression contorted under his mask.

" Why not? You're in my academy and personally I do not enjoy seeing your…"

" SILENCE!" Sidious cried." All hail Lord Revan, he has risen from the grave."

" Ha! Prove you are Lord Revan." The administrator spat. Revan then took off his mask reveling the face every Sith knew from his pictures in archives around the world. The man before them gasped like he had choked on a very large piece of food. Revan, Sidious, and Grevious strode past him, a metal hand banging his head.

" YOU!" The administrator said standing up pointing at Sidious who turned around as did Revan and Grevious.

" Yes?" Sidious asked airily.

" Program the droid with some respect." That was the last straw. Grevious had been called a droid at least three times today. Before Sidious could reply or the man could insult Grevious some more one metal fist crashed into his gut. He immediately puked blood all over. Then another fist smacked the top of his head crushing it and spewing brains everywhere. Grevious shook his hand off and they walked away. They passed fearful Sith apprentices to afraid to challenge them.

Once they reached the ship they took off, Sidious was never coming here again.


	7. New Chancellor

Chapter 7 New Chancellor

" _The moment of truth isn't it?"_ Mara asked through the force. She and Luke were walking side by side in the great Senate building headed for Mon Mothma's pod for she so graciously offered it to them to watch the turn out of the Chancellor elections.

" _For what?"_ Luke asked.

" _You know."_

" _You mean our… agreement?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Remind me again."_

" _Leia wins we blow Zar's ass off. Mothma wins we do what I said."_

" _You mean behead him and throw him in a pit of boiling star cruiser fuel?"_

" _No. I mean kick him in the ass so he falls off the balcony of his own apartment."_

" _You're kidding?"_

" _Of course, it's not the Jedi way to murder. Or is it?"_

" _Not a chance."_ They entered the great room. On the Chancellor's podium stood the senate speaker and the soon to be former Chancellor. Leia and Mon Mothma were both on separate pods on either side of the podium.

" The election results are in." The Chancellor said rather crisply. He pressed a few buttons on his data pad." The new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic… former princess and senator of the deceased world Alderaan Madam Leia Solo!"

Luke and Mara both smiled.

" _So we have to blow his ass off then." _Mara said telepathically.

" _It would appear so. To bad we cant."_

" _What should we do then?"_

" _I have a plan."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Be quite and listen to Leia, watch Zar though."_

" _Yes master Skywalker."_

Leia's pod rose above the podium.

" Thank you, I swear to uphold everything I have said and thank you…" Leia said her voice quivering in joy. The Senate cheered and Mon Mothma cheered filling the room with thunderous noise. The Chancellor's podium began to descend, Zar was scowling on it. Then with no warning he grabbed his buttock in pain and fell down hitting his head on the chair. The speaker rushed to his aid, no one in the Senate saw this but Luke and Mara did and burst out laughing.

" _You know Skywalker I never expected you to have the guts."_

" _Well we had to do something, he was being such a nerf- herder when he was in office."_

" _Enough, lets go see Leia."_

_An hour later Chancellor's office_

Luke, Mara, Kyle, Han, and the three Solo children entered the office of the new Chancellor. Leia was sitting on her chair watching the cast on the holonet news; it was playing when just an hour ago she was sworn in as Chancellor.

" Hi." She said in a passionate voice.

" You did good Leia." Luke said.

" Luke I know you want to take back Manaan and…"

" Lets not speak about it now, I do not sense anything bad. The Sith is just plotting. We shall discuss this later." Luke said. Leia nodded.

" Well Kyle, Luke and I are going to the temple." Mara said. Han nodded.

" We're going to stay here."

" Wait! I want to talk to uncle Luke." Anakin piped up. Luke nodded and they both walked down the hall from Leia's public office and into her private.

" Yes Anakin what is it?"

" Uncle what is going on with the Sith? I know the old Sith was planning to kill Fang Zar and…"

" Anakin, Leia will not be a target I understand why you are worried but I don't think the Sith have the resource to do it."

" Then why are they such a danger?"

" Anakin… just because they are not plotting assassination dose not mean they are not dangerous. Killing a Chancellor is not an easy thing, that would be the last on their… wait how did you know about that plot?"

" I…err… sensed his thoughts."

" You what?"

" Yes just briefly, I found a shield in the force that was lowered while I was meditating."

" Do you know where who his master is?"

" No."

" Alright." Luke said in a little bit of shocked voice. They both left the room Anakin returned to his parents and Luke, Mara and Kyle walked away. They entered a shuttle to whisk them away to the temple. It had been a long and slightly bad day. Luke wished Anakin would have told him sooner. But he was still a child and a padawan, the information that had just been gained might as well be lost. Maul's master would surly know of this and be on guard.


	8. Weapons

**Author Note: This one is kinda long yet short.**

Chapter 8 Weapons

" Luke," Kyle called running into his meditation chamber.

" Yes?" Luke answer looking up with a cross look perched on his face.

" Sorry to disturb you, but the Prime Minister of Kamino is online with us, he wants to speak with you."

" About the ships?"

" Yes." Luke stood up quickly and ran past Kyle toward the communications room. He reached it quickly, Mara was standing outside.

" So?" She asked.

" I'll tell you when I'm done." Luke said as he rushed in. There on the projection pad was indeed a transparent holo image of the Prime Minister of Kamino. Luke bowed deeply with respect.

" Jedi Master Skywalker, pleasure to talk with you." He said slowly in his soft yet deep voice. Luke stood.

" Pleasure to speak with you, now why have you called?"

" We understand you ordered some of our new transport ships yes?"

" Yes.

" They are being delivered as we speak we had to let you know."

" Very well."

" Where shall we receive our pay?"

" I'll transfer the account number."

" Thank you Master Skywalker. It was nice doing business with you, your ships will arrive within the hour."

" Thank you." The image flickered away and Luke left. Mara stopped him quickly.

" And?"

" The ships are arriving. We need to go and see Leia."

" We?"

" Yes, you and me, we have to ask to attack Manaan."

" Alright."

" Come on then." Luke said. They walked toward a landing platform that housed their shuttle.

Ten Minutes later

Leia's office door slid open. Briefly she looked up from her data pad and saw Luke and Mara enter. They sat before her and she shut off the data pad.

" Luke, Mara what can I do for you?" She asked.

" Leia," Luke said, he wanted to get to the point quickly." We have ordered ships from Kamino that can fly in space as well as go underwater. We need your permission to go to Manaan and try to find the Sith Lord."

" I thought I would be hearing this. If you think there is a threat than you can investigate but Luke, I do not want another war started."

" This one hasn't even ended."

" You are welcome to take clone troops if necessary."

" Perhaps but we will take them in their own ships. If we can raise Ahto City out of the water then they can take it over and kill the droid army there."

" Very well Luke."

" Thanks."

On Manaan

The turbo lift doors opened and for the first time Revan saw the room that he would use for a while. It was spacious roomy and a little weird, mostly because the walls floor and ceiling were made of glass and you could see the whole underwater world of Manaan.

" Excellent." Revan stated." But I must ask, why is everything made of glass?"

" A map cannot find this room, the door is disguised and it is clear so it blends in."

" What do you mean a map cannot find this room."

" Jedi like to bring data pads on missions with a map program on them. The program is hooked to the orbital machines that map make this planet. They use a beam to see inside buildings and make maps. Since this is glass they will see nothing and the Jedi will assume nothing is there, it gives us the advantage of surprise."

" Genius. Better than any base, I have ever seen. Although I do wonder… you said you ruled over the Republic yes?"

" Yes."

" How did you manage? To keep all the planets in line?"

" The Death Star."

" What was that?"

" A battle station, with a turbo laser capable of destroying planets. It could hold a planet-sized amount of troops, thousands of ships and war machines. It could hold an entire system for months."

" Fascinating. I once had a station."

" Really?"

" Yes, a secret station. The Star Forge."

A new idea hatched is Sidious's mind. This day was just getting better.

" And what could it do?"

" It was so powerful with the dark side, I could be invincible on it. It came with an army of droids too, and with siege weapons of all sorts. With my whole fleet I had an infinite armada. It is a wonder. I was defeated."

" This Star Forge is it still around?"

" I believe so."

" Could we use it?"

" Of course. When I left it, it was over taken but all men on it since have died. The droids killed them."

" Excellent, do you know where it is?"

" Yes, it orbits around a planet with no name, inhabited only by a species known as Rakaata, and an annoying little animal that is breeding machine known as Gizka."

" Alright lets take the shuttle there now."

" As you wish."

**A/N: Yea I know the Star Forge was most likely destroyed, but not here. Anyways hope you like it. A little battle between Grevious and Luke is coming up. Heh, heh, heh!**


	9. Leaving

Chapter 9 Leaving

" As you wish Lord Sidious." The guard said, he turned to the turbo lift to exit.

" _Like he can't do this himself, all it is, is starting up the engines."_ The guard thought. He hated his job, his feet hurt his back ached and he had a headache every day from Sidious's maniac laugh. Sidious sensed his guard did not wish to prepare the shuttle for him and his thoughts as well.

" _You will do what I ask or I shall find someone else that will. Understand?"_ Sidious asked the guard through the force.

" _Yes my lord."_

A Few Minutes Later

The turbo lift doors opened and they guard stepped out to resume his post. Revan walked towards the lift followed by Grevious and last Sidious who put a force choke on the guard as he exited.

When the lift doors opened once more and Sidious stepped out the force grip was released and they entered the ship.

Revan sat down at the controls. The ship took off fast and as soon as it was out of the atmosphere, it jumped into hyperspace.

Coruscant Same Time, Military Base

" Is that all that we can get?" Luke asked as he and a Jedi knight who was a captain of the mission entered the last new ship.

" Yes it is master."

" How many do we have?"

" At least three hundred knights and masters."

" Acceptable, the Sith there are quantitative, qualitative is what they should be and what we are." The ship lurched up. Usually Mara was a good pilot, perhaps she was having a bad day, or maybe the controls were difficult to figure out.

Luke walked away from the Jedi and into the cockpit.

" How is it going?"

" Fine." Mara said. Then she clicked on the comm. network." Prepare to make the jump to hyper space."

A lot of ' yes master's' came through the speaker as Mara entered the coordinates. They were off.

" How long do you expect it'll take us?" Luke asked.

" Ten days."

" What!"

" Just kidding."

" I knew that. I'm going to meditate."

" Force Luke, you are just like your father."

" Yeah right. From what I've heard he hated meditation."

" I was being sarcastic."

" Very well Darth Xio Jade."

" That's not my name."

An Hour Later

Mara silently crept into the room Luke was using to meditate.

" Been ten days yet?"

" Funny. We have just come out of hyperspace."

" Really, I thought you said ten days though. That felt more like five."

" It was an hour Luke."

" Nah it must have been five days."

" You're beginning to sound like that nerf-herder."

" Who Han?"

" Yea, your scruffy brother-in-law."

" Are you taking come-back classes with Leia?"

" Come on Luke."

" No I'm serious."

" No I'm taking come-back classes with Fang Zar. Come on."

" Very well."

In mock reluctance Luke stood up and followed Mara into what you might call the lobby of the ship. The ramp was down and Jedi were walking down it. Mara and Luke came out last. Their ships ended up in an enormous hanger bay. Outside water and fish were clearly visible.

" You encountered no resistance?" Luke asked Mara as more Jedi stepped out of the many ships.

" None. I doubt the Selkath have any weapons here on Ahto and they sank it because the Sith wanted defense."

" Were you restricted landing?"

" No."

" Not one person contacted you."

" Well if they did wouldn't you have sensed it Mr. Meditation?"

" Mara now is the time to be serious."

" No, no one contacted me from here."

" Then they are preparing for attack." No sooner had Luke said that then the door to Ahto blew open and dozens of cloaked men with red lightsabers ran through.

" So this is where the fun begins." Luke muttered as Jedi ran up and began slicing the little Sith poser's in half. Luke and Mara ran up along side Kyle who had just finished removing an apprentice's head.

A little Sith ran up to Luke who immediately took his head off.

" This is really going to be easy." Luke said after Mara sliced another in half. Then a Jedi went down.

" Number's do help."

" So does quality and that's what's on our side." Soon the Sith stopped pouring through and the Jedi were able to take the hallway outside. They had lost little more than five knights and possibly Master Vin, but that was unconfirmed.

No resisters were in the hallway. The Jedi, led by Luke, then went through the end door. They found themselves in the main courtyard of Ahto city.

" This isn't so good." Kyle muttered as battle droids, Sith, and armed Selkath appeared out of ever door, corner, and on every veranda, over look, and window that was available. Shot erupted and were deflected. Several Jedi fell but the droids and Selkath were falling even faster. Sith fell gradually too.

An Hour or Two Later

The Jedi had done it, every Selkath had surrendered. There were still droids and a few Sith but now that the Selkath were on their side, they were guaranteed success. Luke, Mara, Kyle and several others walked into an empty courtyard.

" Something is wrong here." Said a knight activating his saber. Everyone else followed suit. The out of a small arch way appeared a band of Sith, most likely the last. They were led by a masked man, most likely the General of Ahto. He carried a double bladed saber and supported three others on his belt.

" Hello Jedi, you may call me General."

" Why? Do you not have a real name?" Asked Mara.

" Attack." General cried. Luke ran up to him as the Sith swarmed to everyone else. The fight began. This man in a word sucked. His saber skills were about adequate to a padawan that was a year away from the trials. The fight laster about one minute and the hand that held General's double bladed saber fell to the ground. The rest of the Sith fell as well. The Jedi that had survived ( which just happened to be all) crowded around the man as Luke lifted the mask.

The face under it was not a man's but a woman's.

" So are you really in charge at Ahto?" Luke asked.

" Quite so." The woman said her voice very sweet and soft without the mask.

" And your name?"

" Sylvia."

" Darth Sylvia?"

" Correct."

" And so are you Maul's master?"

" No."

" Where is he?"

" Currently off planet."

" Good. We'll wait for him. Slap a pair of electro force binders on her. Take her to my ship and search her." Luke said. Kyle rushed up and did so.

" So now what Luke?" Mara asked as Sylvia was taken away.

" Mara have the Selkath bring Ahto up out of the water. Call Leia, tell her Ahto is ours, ask for some clones to help guard. Station a squad of Jedi at every landing platform."

" And where are you going?"

" I'm going to pay Sylvia a little visit."

Five Minutes Later

Luke arrived outside his ship. Kyle stood there.

" Luke, the General is in the holding cell."

" Wait doesn't that fill up with water?"

" Yeah."

" Stupid feature." Luke muttered as he entered the ship. He walked down the hall that led to the small room. He entered a code on the keypad to the cell and entered it.

It was a white room filled to knee-high length with water. There was a bench on the far side supporting Sylvia. She was dressed in a Kamino prison gown, which wasn't really a gown more like a Hutt's dancer's bikini except not colorful and made entirely of white fabric.

" Your little Jedi enjoyed searching me." Sylvia spat. Her hands were above her head and the electro binders she wore were hooked to the low ceiling.

" Why is that?" Luke asked.

" Because I was naked." Luke had no doubt about that. This woman was attractive, to bad she was a Sith, she and Kyle would go nicely together.

" I guess you know why I am here then?"

" Either to interrogate or search me."

" Interrogate." Luke said. He grabbed a syringe an and a bottle of high douse issued truth serum. After sucking it up he walked over to Sylvia and injected it into her arm. She moaned slightly.

" Who is your master?"

" His name is Sith." She slurred.

" Yeah. What's his real name?"

" It doesn't matter."

" Then tell me about him."

" He is ugly."

" That helps."

" Good."

Luke could easily see this was getting no where so he left quickly. Before he did though he poured a bucket of water on the woman's head to shut her up. She had been screaming incoherently. And now all Luke could do was wait.

**Hoped you liked it. A little action, and some comedy to get through the few boring parts. Anyways two more Chapters till the fight between Grevious and Luke.**


	10. Army

**We are about half way through the story. There is gonna be 19 chapter have 'em all planned out. **

Chapter 10 Army

The ship spun into real space in front of a large oceanic planet. In front of that large blue orb floated a large station, the star forge. It was spherical in the center. Out of the top and bottom of the orb rose three large walls like structures. They were separate and made sort of a triangular pyramid.

Revan took the shuttle in closer. In the distance, a hanger bay was clearly visible. The ship lurched in and touched down softly. Revan extended the ramp.

" Welcome to the Star Forge." Revan said.

" Very nice Lord Revan." Sidious said. Grevious snorted and disguised it a cough. The only weapons he saw outside were heavy turret guns. This station was merely an outdated piece of crap.

" What is so special about this place?" Grevious asked.

" The dark side flows here. Sith can be invincible, and there is an army here of unstoppable droids. It is ancient but powerful. The turrets on it fire beams strong enough to melt the armor of your modern battle cruisers." Revan replied standing up." I'm surprised this station doesn't impress you. Until it is claimed the droid army operates it."

The servos in Grevious hand purred as he balled his and into a fist. This time Sidious was not quick enough and a metal cannon ball hit Revan in the back and knocked him into the wall of the cockpit.

" I'm no droid." Grevious said. Revan stood up groaning.

" You would dare try to kill me?" He asked menacingly.

" You would dare to call me droid?" Grevious asked. Revan walked forward saber in hand and then froze.

" SILENCE! You both have the skills necessary to kill the Jedi. I will admit that it would be hard to do alone. It wouldn't be hard to snap both of you in half right now though. And make no mistake I would manage. Now be silent and no more fighting." Sidious hissed.

" Alright Lord Sidious." Revan said. Sidious was right, he was stronger with the force than he was. Perhaps stronger than anyone.

Sidious sensed these flattering thoughts and as they stood up to exit he said telepathically to Revan.

" _If you think I am strong in the force you should have seen Yoda."_

" _What is a Yoda?"_

" _More correctly who is Yoda. And he was a Jedi master, he died some time ago, and deprived me the pleasure of killing him myself."_

" _And how do you know this?"_

" _I sensed his light leave the universe. And we dueled once."_

" _Who one?"_

" _I did."_

" _But…"_

" _Oh yes, he would have one but when he pushed away my lightning he was blown away so to speak."_

" _Alright perhaps we will discuss this another time."_

" _Perhaps…" _The trio exited the shuttle into the hanger. It was fairly large. As they walked toward the door a golden droid walked up to them. It stood on two legs, its head was tub shaped with a photoreceptor in the middle of the front of its face, a vocabulator right under that. Its body was of human build. Though its arms were long spikes guns fired from right below its shoulders. It was basically a far and close ranger killer.

" Is this one of the droid army you spoke of?" Sidious asked. He was a little impressed, though the droid was extremely old it still looked quite dangerous.

" Yes. He is code-named the Golden General."

" Oh, and what colors are the others?" Grevious asked.

" Red."

" Beep, beep, boop, beep." The droid said.

" Yes I am Lord Revan."

" Is that really what he asked?" Sidious asked.

" Yes… its only code though, he can speak in basic. You know for security purposes."

" Welcome back milord." The droid said. Its voice was very dull like that of a storm trooper. Sidious noted it was also almost… accented.

" We need some information." Revan said.

" I will answer to the best of my programming Lord Revan."

" How many droids are left here?"

" At least ten thousand milord."

" Do we still have pilots and the old Sith ships?"

" We still have five hundred pilot droids and at least seven hundred 'Sith ships' sir"

" Very good. Go to the command center we shall meet you there shortly."

" As you wish Lord Revan." The droid said. He attempted a bow and then left. Revan turned to Sidious and Grevious.

" Grevious. You should go back to Manaan and get the Sith and droid army." Revan said. Grevious's eye slits narrowed. He looked at Sidious who nodded.

" Very well." Grevious said turning back and entering the shuttle. Revan distinctly noticed Grevious had failed to address his title as Lord. But no matter. Revan turned as the shuttle took flight Sidious right behind him.


	11. Hello My Name Is General Grevious

Chapter 11 Hello My Name is General Grevious

The shuttle piloted by Grevious neared the camouflaged landing platform for the secret base. Sidious must have contacted them because the few command battle cruisers that had been hidden underwater had surfaced. Grevious took the shuttle down slowly and landed with a metallic ping.

The ramp lowered and Grevious hobbled out toward the turbo lift. Instead of taking it to the bottom floor five he took it to floor one instead. No sooner had the doors closed they opened once more into a gray hallway with wide view ports on the left looking on into the murky ocean.

Unenthusiastically and slowly Grevious made his way to the door at the end of the hall. It opened into a small throne room like office completely clear like Sidious's room. In a chair behind a desk sat a cloaked man.

" General Grevious." He greeted.

" Save your greetings. Are you and the rest ready?"

" Yes General the army here has boarded the five ships already. The one on Ahto have failed to contact us."

" Really?" Grevious asked in an irritated tone." Have you tried contacting them?"

" Of course! I am not inept."

" I was not implying you were. No drop the subject. Are you and the remaining captains ready?"

" Yes." The man said rising." The should be at your shuttle now."

The two walked out of the room and back to the lift taking it up one floor and stepping onto the platform. Indeed there were two captains boarding the shuttle. Grevious followed them in and shortly after the ship arose off the platform. Hyperspace coordinates were set in the navigation computer for Ahto pilot and off they went in the direction of Ahto

Twenty Minutes Later

" General I am sorry to disturb you." One of the Sith captains said as he entered the room where Grevious had been reading data pads.

" What is it?" Grevious asked. He had distinctly failed to address the man as captain, he really he had a thing about Sith ever since he had met Revan. Sidious was really the only one he trusted or got along with.

" We have reached Ahto… and there is something strange."

" What?" Grevious asked angrily.

" Ahto is no longer… underwater."

" Those damn Selkath. They are going to regret this." Grevious exclaimed to himself.

" Actually sir no Selkath are answering our calls."

" Hmm… strange."

" We are fatly approaching sir, what are your orders?"

" Land. I want to see what is going on."

" Of course sir."

Jedi entered the hanger. They included Luke, Kyle, Mara, and the bearded council member everyone called Andre. The ramp lowered. Luke sensed four presences about to exit, perfect. The first one that came out was distinctly odd. It looked like a droid but if one had keen eyes, they would notice the droid's blinked and were organic. Then unsurprisingly three Sith followed it out.

" Hello my name is General Grevious." Grevious said in a mocking tone. That name his Luke like a charging wampa. The stories Ben had told him of the clone wars. General Grevious, leader of the droid army, but Ben had killed him himself how was this possible.

" That is impossible." Luke said as the four began to circle them." Grevious died in the clone wars."

" It is entirely possible… Jedi." Grevious said noticing the saber hilt Luke was gripping." But first I want some questions answered."

" No first mine, you are in no position, we have any army here."

" Very well my question was just answered. Now for yours, the original General Grevious's brain was cloned and here I am." Grevious answered in an irritated voice.

" Then I assume you work for the Sith."

" Quite so." Grevious said, had he used a mouth his teeth would have been gritted.

" Then you are under arrest."

" I do not believe so." Grevious said. He split his arms and grabbed four sabers while activating them. His Sith accomplices followed suit.

" Before we dual, who are you?"

" Luke Skywalker."

" What, son of Anakin… impossible he was not married." The droid seem confused so Luke struck but it was immediately blocked. The minion Sith tried coming at him as the fight bagan but luckily Mara, Kyle, and Andre rushed up to keep them busy.

Luke wasn't doing so hot. It was surprising he wasn't splattered all over the floor. Grevious could put up a hell of a fight, amazing for a droid. As Luke was thinking a red saber came in a roundhouse nearly decapitating him. Thank the force for quick reflexes. Luke did and upper cut as he stood back up only to have three of the four red sabers parry it. Grevious did an overhead strike at the same time Luke did. Both all five saber locked. Luke was at such a disadvantage right now.

This droid was clearly stronger than anyone in this room. But then a thought popped into Luke's head, this droid could only fight with sabers there was no way he could use the force. That would explain his need for four sabers. Luke had a trick up his sleeve that would work once.

He carefully used the force to unlock the servos in Grevious's hand causing him to drop one of his sabers. This had come to a big surprise to the droid but four sabers were still locked. Luckily Andre had just killed the Sith captain he was fighting and he rushed to help Luke. Grevious broke the saber connection unexpectedly, he brought his saber down through Luke's right arm as dozens of clones and Jedi entered the place. Grevious took off fast into the shuttle, the remaining two Sith right behind him. Mara ran up to Luke and immediately saw the burn stump that had once held Luke's arm to his body. Ironically it was the same arm with is mechanical hand.

" Get him to the med center." Mara commanded as the shuttle rose up. Quickly she reached into her belt pouch and threw a tracking device on the shuttle's hull. They had paid a small price today. The arm of a Jedi master for the location of the Sith. All in all it balanced out okay.

**There I was so tired of no saber action and I really wanted to reveal Grevious. Perfect time and it granted Sidious a small fleet plus an addition to his new army at the forge.**


	12. Anger

Chapter 12 Anger

The drugs that had put Luke asleep during his surgery were wearing off. Mara sensed this and she was sitting right beside Luke in his bed located in one of the Ahto city hospitals. Luke now had a full mechanical arm, it was chrome and golden in color and it connected with the little flesh he still had connected to his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Mara first. She smiled at him and he returned it, then reality hit him. Grevious had cut his arm off.

" Mara, my arm." Were the first words out of Luke's mouth. Mara nodded sympathetically.

" They were not able to attach it back on. When your saber fell, it fell on the mechanical hand and melted it into the arm which was poisoned it with the tiny amounts of lead and mercury in the metal." Mara said.

" So…" Luke said looking at his arm." Damn it. So when am I going to get out of here?"

" Physician said tomorrow." Mara said. Losing an arm was not a serious thing but it hurt a lot.

" Alright." Luke said." So what about Grevious?"

" He escaped but I threw a tracking device onto the ship. We tracked them and they winded up in the middle of space on an uncharted planet. We believe them to be in some sort of space station."

" Great just what we need. Death Star three."

" I don't think so. From space probe readings it is relatively smaller than the Death Star was and dose not appear to have any giant weapons on it. Just a lot of insanely strong turret guns."

" How could the Sith build one so quickly?"

" We don't think it was built recently."

" Then how…"

" We don't know."

Just then the physician entered. He was a Selkath naturally.

" You have some visitors." He said in the native language, Luke understood it. Mara however did not and wondered briefly if he was gurgling ship fuel.

" Send them in." Luke said expecting to see Kyle or a member of the council. Instead he got the Supreme Chancellor of The Republic herself followed by several bodyguards and her nerf-herder of a husband.

" Leia." Luke said.

" Luke. How are you?"

" Peachy."

" You look terrible kid." Han said. Same old Han. Chewbacca entered then roaring a greeting.

" Good to see you again Chewie." Luke said.

Star Forge Hours Later

Grevious entered the control room with the Sith General from Manaan. Revan and Sidious were conversing quietly.

" Lord Sidious." Grevious said bowing. It doesn't even need to be said he forgot about Revan.

" Rise General. I see you have brought our Sith commander from the base. However Darth Sylvia is absent." Sidious said.

" Yes milord. The Jedi overtook Ahto and Manaan." Grevious said. Sidious took this blow of anger without a change of expression.

" Then all we have are the seven command ships and the fleet of droids from here?" Sidious asked.

" Yes." Grevious replied. Sidious was angry no so angry it felt like a standing right in front of the hole in a volcano as it erupts. Revan was angry too but he did not possess it of that magnitude.

" And another thing." Grevious said almost apprehensively as he produced a metal device from a pocket in his cloak." The Jedi have tracked us.

That was it Sidious could not compose himself any longer.

" What! General how did this happen?" Sidious seethed through gritted teeth.

" A Jedi must have thrown it on after I fled."

" Why did you flee?"

" I cut off Luke Skywalker's arm and more Jedi rushed in."

" Ah. Skywalker, it has been long since I heard that name." Sidious said his eyes flashed yellow in hate.

" My Lord I was wondering is this Luke a direst descendant of Anakin Skywalker?"

" Yes."

" How is that possible?"

" He got married."

" To whom?"

" Senator Padmé Amidala."

" And they had a child?"

" They had children."

" Children."

" Yes didn't you hear me _children_. They were twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker."

" And…"

" I do not wish to speak of this subject." Sidious stated with finality. Vader had been a traitorous beast and a member of the Skywalker family. One day his family would pay, one day. He would kill one of them at least. One member of the family. And if only he had known how right he was. He would kill one of them. That is not a guess or prediction. That is a fact.

" And so the Jedi have our coordinates?"

" Yes."

" Then prepare, we shall let them make the first move."

" Is that wise?"

" Of course it is." Revan said. Grevious glared at him.

" Is that wise Lord Sidious?"

" Yes. And I sense that Jedi will most defiantly come aboard this station. I'll make sure they have a warm welcome."


	13. Operation Cleansing The Galaxy

Chapter 13 Operation Cleansing the Galaxy

Luke's shuttle flew out of the hanger bay in Ahto, there were no enemies left there. The clones would handle it themselves. The tiny white ship broke the atmosphere and Luke punched in the coordinates for hyperspace with his new hand. He wanted to get used to the arm.

Mara looked at her husband. She felt sorry he had lost his arm. She was jerked back with surprise when the shuttle propelled itself into light speed.

" And why are we going back there again?" Mara asked. They were headed for Coruscant.

" We are going there to gather an army and attack the station." Luke said.

Mara nodded. This would be a long day.

An Hour or Two Later

The Jedi council swept into the meeting room. All twelve members, Leia came in shortly after. The Jedi and Chancellor sat down and the meeting opened.

" We have tracked the Sith to a space station above a planet we had no knowledge about." Luke said cutting right to the point.

" How did you manage this?" Leia asked.

" We tracked a droid named General Grevious. He was skilled in light saber techniques and that is how I lost my arm."

" We are very sorry to hear this Master Skywalker but we are here to discuss the upcoming battle." Andre said.

" Yes." Luke agreed." Leia there is a matter of troops and ships."

" I'll provide as many necessary."

" We probably need only a fleet of ten. The Sith could not have many. Then we will need assault cruisers and everything."

" We can provide. When would you like me to have it ready?" Leia asked.

" Get them started on coordination and they'll be ready by tomorrow."

" It will be done."

" We do not need approval of the senate do we?"

" No."

" Very well."

" Anything more?"

" No. But I do have a name for this operation. Cleansing the Galaxy. "

" Nice." Leia said." I will do my best to prepare the troops. Some old Alliance friends will be there."

Star Forge

" General. There is a battle coming. You will most likely have to face many Jedi. It is time for your next test." Sidious said.

" And what will that be?" Sidious smile wickedly. He had long before sensed the tension between dear Grevious and Revan. It was so thick in the force one would have a difficult time cutting through it with a lightsaber.

" Revan and I will battle you." This time Revan smiled wickedly under his mask though no one noticed. Grevious immediately realized the purpose of this. Multiple Jedi might engage him, this was a preparation for that scenario.

Buzzing sound filled the room as six lightsabers were activated. One for Revan, one for Sidious and four for Grevious. Both struck at him and he parried both. The little exercise had begun. Revan fought a lot harder than Sidious. It just wouldn't do to have an untimely accident.

I'll just let you know there was not one though there were several attempts by Revan, Sidious thwarted all of them by a small force block on the Sith Lord's power. Revan had thought Sidious would be able to stop him. He had counted on Grevious trying to kill him and so he could divert the attack and kill Grevious. However, now that plan was stating to make no sense at all (I am not so sure I get it.). The reasons being Sidious was so strong in the force he would have most defiantly stopped it. And two how the hell was he going to make it work?

Grevious was an obedient little droid and he would have never tried to kill Revan. At least not with Sidious in the same room. Sidious sensed these thoughts and inwardly smiled. Neither of his minions would die at each others hands he would make sure of that. And to think this all started because Revan called Grevious a droid. Go figure.


	14. Space Battle

Chapter 14 Space Battle

The army had been assembled. The ten ships chosen had the best crew and had survived the few space battles in the war. Kyle governed over the fleet from the capitol ship which Mara and Luke had just boarded. Han had the Falcon in the hanger bay. He would lead the rebels that were with them. In fact Rouge Squadron was there.

Enough of that. The Jedi had formulated a plan. It was quite simple. Mara and Luke would lead a strike team into the station that they had. It might have just been a fleet though. They prepared for the worst-case scenario though. They had the ships armed with the strongest turbo lasers and cannons they could find. The shield generators had been replaced with the newest shields made. They were so strong that they could take at least one hit from the old Death Star's laser and protect the ship. One mind you. If they were hit with that laser they would most defiantly be useless after that.

Luke and Mara joined Kyle on the bridge. He was going to lead the battle in space. The ship leaped into hyperspace and Luke cracked his knuckles.

A Few Hours Later

The ships immediately came out of hyperspace. Luke, Mara and the strike team of Jedi were aboard their shuttle, which was poised and ready to take off along with the X-wing's and other battle ships.

Kyle was the first to see the station. It was most unimpressive. It looked a hundred years old. A fleet of about seven ships floated in front of it. Three were Star Destroyers two of them victory class, and the rest were the old separatist ships. Minus the old IBC class one.

" Republic fleet commander." Addressed a voice over the comm. system.

" Yes?" Kyle asked calmly.

Aboard The Enemy Flagship

_Stupid Jedi_. Grevious thought. He had that stupid calm voice that all used and that stupid smooth tone.

" You are being warned. Turn around now, out cannons on the battle station are capable of slicing right through your armor."

" Then how fortunate we are to have the most powerful shield generators. They would be more suitable for a station of that one's size." The Jedi on the other line said. Grevious looked out his veiwport. He could clearly see the glowing bubble around the ships. It was so concentrated that he doubted the turbo lasers on the forge could rip through it quickly enough. This was unexpected.

" Grevious out." Grevious said cutting the connection. He turned to the droid commander." Send out the ships."

Back at his veiwport he saw hundreds of Tie- fighters, Tri-fighters, and old Sith ships beginning to swarm around the Republic cruisers. Sadly many more ships poured out of their hangers. There was one shuttle that was getting right through everything even the turbo lasers batting at it from seven Tie's behind it.

" Destroy that shuttle." Grevious said. That shuttle was piloted by Jedi he could clearly tell. It had to be destroyed.

" Luke what the hell are those?" Mara asked, referring to the old Sith ships. They were like nothing they had ever seen.

" I don't know. Some new space fighter class." Luke said. He took the shuttle into a spinning dive. The shields on it were lowing by two percent on each hit from the lasers of the fighters behind him.

" Han." Luke said into the comm.

" Yeah kid?" Came the reply.

" Form your squad up behind me take out the fighters on my tail would you."

" Sure thing kid… I see 'em." The Millennium Falcon appeared on Luke's radar. The ships flanking him one by one went away.

" Thanks Han."

" Sure thing kid. That's one less I owe you now."

Luke inwardly smiled. As he redirected his course toward the station a huge blast rocked the ship sending the shield percent down to forty.

" What the hell just hit us?" Luke cursed.

" Damn it. The turbo lasers of the capitol ship is targeting us!" Mara exclaimed.

" Then hang on." Luke said kicking up the speed and blasting a Tie in front of him. He curved up and dived straight down and then forward. A blast from the capitol ship nearly hit them once again. He swerved up as a blast was fired. It missed they by several hundred meters.

Now they were nearing the station. They were close now, the hanger was clearly visible and so was the small astromech that stood inside it.

" Mara go down by the ramp. When I open it kill anything you see as a threat down there, oh and don't let the party members die." Luke said as the shuttle was swallowed by the mouth of the bay.

Bridge on Sith Flagship

" Get them!" Grevious cried right into the audioreceptor of one of his droid crew members.

" Sir they have already entered the bay." It replied.

" Then shoot into the bay."

" That is against standard battle procedure to fire into a hanger bay. Especially one of your commanders."

" Fine then alert Sidious."

" It was already done General." God those droids could be so annoying. Always so logical and following standard procedure. Grevious did wonder though, if droids were like that then how the hell could he be confused with one?

**Sorry for the long time I took to update. I have myself to blame and not because of writers block. More like pure laziness. Oh well at least this chapter is kinda long. The next one will be shorter but with more action and we will be seeing a lot of Grevious.**


	15. Strike Team

Chapter 15 Strike Team

It seemed to take forever for the ramp to descend. It was like hellish torture for Mara just waiting, saber in hand, to see if there was a greeting party of droids. When the ramp finally did land there was nothing at all. Luke arrived behind Mara and the strike team as the exited the craft careful not to miss anything.

" Clear." Mara finally said. She and Luke moved up to the door of the hanger silently flanked by their strike team of Jedi.

" Be prepared." Luke said." Behind this door could be anything."

The door arose and there was nothing but a huge catwalk over nothing but a bottomless pit. It went down halfway through the circular room and split to the right and the left.

" Which way will we head?" Asked a team member. Luke tapped into the force to feel his way to the dark presence aboard this station. The force came up with an answer. The right.

" To the right." Luke said very sure of himself. Indeed they all followed him to the catwalk that went right. It led to a door which opened swiftly to reveal seven of the strangest droids they had ever encountered.

" Drop your weapons Jedi." One said. Its guns were built into it shoulder area and they raised ever so slightly and pointed at Luke.

" That is something I cannot do." Luke stated. He activated his saber. There was an eruption of fire. Luke parried each bolt that sizzled his way and when he Mara and two of the team reached the droids they died in an instant. No one of the ten member team was injured.

Now was a chance to explore the room they were in. In basic description it was another bottomless pit with cat walks leading straight forward and one curving up to the left. Luke had already tapped into the force and knew which to take. He led the party single file forward to the door. When they were no more that ten feet away at least a dozen Sith apprentices jumped out from the dark ceiling above. They landed in all places of the line.

A slightly crazy fight broke out. These Sith were willing to commit suicide to kill a Jedi. One in fact after cutting a party member's saber in half literally jumped on him and knocked him off the cat walk. The Sith went down with him he was still tightly latched onto him as if they were madly in love. Luke decapitated the last Sith apprentice and his body fell down into infinite blackness. They had lost one. Now it was a nine member strike team.

Through the door in front of them was a room. It was like a big hallway with nothing but a window on the right side. It was circular and Luke could see a turbo lift to his left. And he could also see more Sith. There was more room to fight in here. Everyone spread out. Luke killed the first two Sith that came at him with little effort.

When the next one struck something incredible happened. There was an explosion. Straight ahead Luke could clearly see a Sith that was fighting two Jedi take out a bomb and blow him and the Jedi into bloody chunks. Luke removed his opponents head and used the force to crush Mara's opponent's chest.

" Guerrilla tactics. Not something I would expect form Sith." Mara said.

" Their masters must be very desperate." Luke replied. He turned to the seven remaining party members. He called five to into the turbo lift along with Mara and himself the other two went into the one exactly next to it. Both were headed to the same floor, top, and rose at the same time. Just before theirs stopped Luke heard screams and then a muffled bang. He sensed the two Jedi leave the world. In the force he discovered their elevator had stopped and fallen.

There was a chime and the doors opened. Mara Luke and the remaining five stepped into the room. The generator of the station appeared to be in front of them and also three Sith. These ones were different though, they wore robes of a high ranking person. And they lunged at the Jedi. Four of the five party members were struck down in an instant. That left Luke, Mara, and the last Jedi. Each took a separate opponent.

Luke struck fast at the Sith's head, his blow was easily parried. He struck again and got the same results. This time his opponent struck. It would have been a crippling blow had Luke not jumped. When he came down though so did his saber right into the Sith's brain. He fell to the ground and the smell of charred flesh filled the air. Mara was still battling at the moment but the last party member had just been stabbed. His opponent quickly rushed at Luke. Calling on the force Luke moved to his left and his hand contacted with the rushing man's masked face.

He fell and Luke drove his saber through his heart as Mara cut into the chest of her opponent, both his the floor within seconds of each other.

" Perfect." Mara grumbled as she looked at the party member." Now what?"

" That lift." Luke said pointing to the one behind Mara. She nodded and they both headed to it. Once they entered and the door had closed Luke pressed the top floor botton. It slid up fast and opened to a hall. It was guarded by a single droid who shot at them. With a deflected bolt it fell. Luke had a clear view at the turbo lift at the far end of the hall.

He and Mara reached it quickly. It opened fast and they stepped in taking it to the top floor. The door opened into a room. It was basically a metal grate over some pipes on the floor. A ramp leading up to the lift. There was another ramp across the floor in front of them that led to a deck type area behind a huge window. Two more ramps led to it to the left and the right. It must have been the control room, but Luke and Mara were not paying attention to that because in the middle of the floor stood a tall masked Sith Lord and behind him stood a person Luke was not expecting to see. There stood Darth Sidious.

" Sidious you are alive!" Gasped Mara.

" Surprised?"


	16. The Sith Lords

Chapter 16 The Sith Lords

" Yes very surprised." Luke said walking down the ramp Mara flanking him. He was keeping his cool even though he was utterly shocked." And who is that?"

" Luke Skywalker meet Darth Revan." Sidious sneered. That name rung a bell. Everyone knew it, that name had made history. Darth Revan had led the Sith wars against the Republic a thousand years ago." You should thank him. He told me of this place."

" Impossible Revan died centuries ago!" Luke blurted out.

" I resurrected him with the scepter of Marka Ragnos."

" Alright but then how did you…"

" It wasn't me Vader killed you stupid Jedi! I have the gift of foresight and I saw what was coming so I sent my clone."

" Impossible how was your clone able to"

" Use the force? Naturally since he had my DNA he was force sensitive and I trained him."

" But his look."

" His deformed look, oh yes. It is amazing what a little make up and prosthetics can do. Along with a trick of the force to give him my exact presence."

" You had that really well thought out then didn't you?" Mara asked mockingly.

" Quite so Mrs. Skywalker. I must say Anakin had a good taste for women and it appears Luke share that to."

" Don't you dare talk about my mother you hideous tyrant!" Luke cried in anger.

" Padmé Amidala was my successor as Senator of Naboo when I became Chancellor, I will talk about her when it pleases me." Sidious said.

" Enough of this Lord Sidious. Let us just kill these insignificant little Jedi and get on with the battle." Revan spoke for the first time. His voice was like cold venom.

Luke activated his lightsaber. Mara and the two Sith did as well. There was no contest all knew Luke was going to fight Sidious, so Mara ran at Revan and their fight broke out. Luke stalked around Sidious.

" How fortunate am I to cause the death of another Skywalker. Especially my old apprentice's son. This is an honor."

" Yeah for me to kill you." Luke struck and his blow was parried. Sidious then raised his hand. Luke knew what was coming and had already anticipated it. He leaped out of the way as a wave of Sith lightning struck a computer counsel and caused it to explode. Sidious growled and cut at Luke. Luke parried each blow with ease.

" I am going to kill you _Emperor!_"

Revan Struck down hard at Mara's head. He was a lot taller than she and that counted for something. Although it could be a weakness. Mara brought her saber up and met the blow the she kicked him in the groin. Nothing happened. He must have been wearing armor, chuckling he broke the saber connection.

Mara struck again Revan parried with an uppercut. This was going to take a while.

Sidious was pretty fast but Luke didn't have much trouble parrying his blows. The trouble was Sidious parrying _his_ blows. Their fight had led them up onto the deck by the window. Outside dogfights could be seen and capitol ships under fire. The red and green whirlwinds clashing and dancing around could be seen outside too.

Sidious struck once more at Luke's head he parried and came around with a slash that nearly decapitated Sidious. Growling in anger Sidious called upon the force and pushed Luke to the other side of the platform. He crashed into a counsel shattering it. Pain flared up his back he couldn't get up, this was the end.

Mara struck at Revan's lower abdomen, he didn't see it coming and the lower half of his body separated from the upper and both fell with a muffled bang. Mara glanced at Sidious he was walking towards Luke who was hurt. Bad. She jumped behind Sidious but before she could strike a blood red lightsaber crashed through her stomach darkening her world. She fell down while she blacked out.

" MARA!" Luke cried. Sidious laughed over the fallen woman. Luke quickly tapped into the force. She was just barley clinging to life. The thought of saving her vanished the pain it gave Luke new strength and he jumped at Sidious.

" One Skywalker down one the AHHHH!" Sidious screeched as a forest green saber stabbed into his back.

" No more living for you my lord." Luke said as Sidious fell. He ran up to Mara she was barley breathing her pulse was slowing. He knew a trick and it would last only for a while. Using the force he tried to preserve the speck of life left in her. A feeble attempt but it worked poorly. He didn't have much time. He picked her up and ran out of the room.

Hanger Bay Sith Capitol Ship

Kyle was tired of it. Grevious was going to die. He had taken a shuttle and a small strike team and landed in the small escape hanger by the bridge. He and his five member team exited the ship and entered the bridge hall. To the left they could see the door and they ran to it. It opened before them and there stood Grevious flanked by two Sith.

" Welcome Jedi." Grevious said producing four lightsabers and and splitting his arms in half." To your funeral."

He struck at Kyle with two sabers and the other two he used to stab the two Jedi that ran up to him. His Sith guards went for the remaining three. Now Kyle had only one saber to use against four.

The General struck often not letting Kyle on the offensive. But after striking the General spun and Kyle saw an opportunity. Using the force to guide him he cut of two of Grevious's hand. The General made an incoherent grumbling noise and whacked Kyle in the face with the butt of one of his saber hilts. Kyle fell back holding his bloody nose. The two Sith had been defeated and there was one Jedi left. He came the Kyle's rescue.

Leaping fast at Grevious he drove his saber right into the General's face. There was a loud metallic screech and the General fell over his eyes burned away and his brain with a hole in it. Kyle stood up.

" Thanks." He said. The Jedi nodded. Both walked onto the bridge and killed every dorid crew member. Kyle rushed to the comm. and sent out an international message to all ships in the area.

" Attention I Kyle Katarn have conquered the enemy flagship and General Grevious is dead. All droids and Sith are to surrender immediately. Drop your weapons shut down your engines and wait for boarding parties to arrive or tractor beams to take you in." Kyle said and he cut it off fast. No sooner had he turned than an image sprang up of the Wedge Antillies.

" Wedge?" Kyle asked sensing something wrong.

" You better get to the med bay on our capitol ship, Mara is dieing." Kyle nodded and rushed to his shuttle. His Jedi comrade stayed behind to guard the ship.

**I know so sad, so sad. Mara isn't dead yet there is still hope right? And that dose not mean she is going to live nor dose it mean she is going to live.**


	17. Bitter Sweet Victory

Chapter 17 Bitter Sweet Victory

Kyle rushed into the med center. In the bed at the far end was Mara. She was still in her favorite leather boots and dressed in Jedi clothes. Kyle immediately noticed the charred hole in her stomach the med droid was stitching up. Luke sat by her, his face was as pale as the snow on Hoth. His normally color filled eyes looked gray with sorrow. Kyle walked up next to him.

" How is she?" Asked Kyle.

" Not good at all."

" She isn't dead is she?"

" No but she is close." At that minute at least fifteen different alarms chimed.

" What's happening!" Luke asked the droid in alarm.

" Her breathing is slowing. We are losing her."

" What! NO!" Luke cried. There was the sound of another alarm.

" What now?"

" Her heart rate is slowing." Luke looked towards the screen that displayed her pulse signs. In slowly rose up and fell making little hills. Then each hill got further apart, then lower. Luke sensed it before it came, the last hill and then nothing but a line. He looked down at his dead wife in grief.

" We have lost her…" The droid stated slowly. Luke looked at it.

" Get her a casket, we shall bury her on Yavin IV in the gardens of the academy." Luke said, pain choked up his voice. Then he left brushing past Kyle who had many tears in his eyes. Mara had been his friend, and his best friends wife and he didn't even know who killed her. Wedge stepped in then. Kyle assumed he had been waiting out there the whole time and he had just failed to notice.

" Is she…" He trailed off.

" Dead." Kyle said walking past him grimly as the med droid put a white sheet over Mara.

A Day Later On Yavin

In the garden of the Jedi academy was a grave. A head stone put in place already. Luke had defiantly insisted on burial instead of cremation. He sensed his mother had been laid to rest that way. The casket was suspended above the hole on two leather straps hooked onto a fork lift. Jedi master, Knights, and Padawans gathered round. Leia stood to the right of the lift Luke to the left. Han and the three Solo children in front of the hole. Luke walked to the edge past Kyle.

" Mara Jade Skywalker, was a good woman and Jedi. She was my wife and she was brutally cut down yesterday aboard the Star Forge by Darth Sidious." Luke paused as several gasps of the elder people in the crowd escaped. Padawans looked at their masters in confusion." Today we lay her to rest."

And with that the closed purple tinged chrome casket was lowered. Mara was inside her lightsaber magnetized to the top, softly glowing at medium power. The casket landed with a thud and the straps came up. In a flash the dirt was thrown in and the saber's buzzing could be heard no more. It would stay on for at least a year softly glowing until it died like its wielder. Luke walked past Kyle and dozens of other Jedi who wanted an explanation, he gave no one anything. He was going to meditate to search for Mara's force presence and say goodbye.

Leia looked at her brother in sadness. She had been told what had happened and only her. She walked up on top of the lift and told the story. All and all it was a bitter sweet victory. The cleansing of the galaxy for the death of a beloved Jedi. She did not die in vain, Sidious or Revan or Grevious would never again return. And to think this whole thing started out with just a simple cult attack led by Darth Maul. He too would forever rot in Echo Base with his stupid apprentice Tavion. The galaxy was thrown into a time of peace from then on. Up until the dying days of Leia, Kyle, Han, Anakin, Jania, Jacen, and Luke Skywalker. He went to join his parents and wife eternally in the force.

**Its done its over. I didn't want Mara to die but that is part of the reason she did, a price had to be paid in order for the galaxy to be cleansed.- Sithmaster 2019.**


End file.
